polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tangball
Tangball |nativename = 唐朝球 |founded = 618 |onlypredecessor = suiball |predicon = sui |onlysuccessor = songball |nexticon = song |successor = Liaoball Songball |ended = 907 |image = KtYmXhYPtk-4.png |caption = 西游记 is the best story ever |government = Absolute Monarchy |personality = Glorious, advanced, stronk |language = Middle Chinese |capital = Chang'anball, Luoyangball |affiliation = Dynastic Chinaball |religion = Buddhism Taoism Confucianism Christianity Islam Manichaeism Zoroastrianism |friends = Roman Empireball: You are good at treating the sick.There are other civilizations just like me! You are good at healing people from brain parasites... I'm not...(Feels inferiority complex) |enemies = Abbasidball: Fuk yuo TRAITOR . 我 stronkest in world is Tibetan Empireball: Yuo pay tribute! 763 never forget! Second Zhouball: Traitor who stole my throne! |likes = of beings greatest Chinese dynasty |hates = countries who refuse to pay tribute |predecessor = Suiball |intospace = No |imagewidth = }} , also called the Tang Dynastyball or Tang Empireball was a historical countryball representing the Tang Dynasty of Chinaball. He was of very stronk and glorious China, he can into many land, including Mongolia clay. He also can into silk, paper, art, poems and monies, while the Europeans cannot into stability after the breakup of SPQRball. Tangball can so glorious Chinatown in Chinese is literally translated into (Street of the Tang people/唐人街). In 618, he was founded by Taizong. In 630, he conquered northern Gokturk. In 649, Taizong died. In 658, he conquered western Gokturk. In 660s, he conquered Goryeo. He was briefly interrupted by Second Zhouballl, caused by the ascension of Wu Zetian to the throne of China. In 751, he was defeated by Abbasidball. He then had a rebellion against him in 758. Tangball would never recover from these events. Gokturks became independent, and he lost his route to Central Asia. He also has an interest in cannibalism. Relationships Friends * Sillaball (sometimes) - My tributary, vassal and sometimes ally. Yuo weak, revolt is of useless! * Rashidunball - Xie xie for bringing Islam to China. Yuor delegation(Saad bin Abi Waqash) was a good man. He never attacked me, unlike filthy Abbasid. * Tibetan Empireball - My best friend, even if you hit me so hard.I allowed him to marry my daughter to show and deepen our friendship, he seems to like my farming, gifts and technology very much. * Roman Empireball/Byzantiumball - Xie Xie Xie for bringing Christianity to China. You are good at treating the sick when about parasites. Maybe... just maybe... you are civilized... as me. No SCRATCH THAT! You are civilized. That's why I made an embassy in your Chaggtai (Constantinople). If you weren't civilized I wold do no such thing. You have an embassy in my empire too. We are good trading partners. Enemies * Abbasidball - Filthy Invader who helping the turks and tibets! Yuo are nothing like this Rashidun and also inferior to glorious China! * Tibetan Empireball - HOW COULD YOU! You lying and filthy scum! Never forget 763 when yuo capture great capital Chang'an! Yuo pay tribute! * Göktürkball - Yuo filthy barbarian! Yuo are worst Pagan Turk and ally of my greatest enemy, Tibetan Empireball! Yuo pay tribute! * Second Zhouball - TRAITOR! Usurped my throne! Yuo are worst China! Gallery Tang Dynastyball-0.png Tangball.png Tangstatue.png|A statue from the times of the Tangball. }} zh:唐球 Category:Empire Category:Vietnamball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Russiaball Category:Pakistanball Category:North Koreaball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Chinaball Category:Mongoliaball Category:Uzebkistanball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Middle Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Buddhist Category:Taoist Category:Monarchy Category:Old Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Dim Sum